


Richards and Kyle vs The Evil Vending Machine

by firelord65



Series: Tales from the Pit [8]
Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Crack, Gen, Textfic, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/pseuds/firelord65
Summary: Athenrys prompted: Evil vending machine.This is pretty much the penultimate of cracky writing. All dialogue. Very short. I like writing them a bit longer than this usually but eh. This one's still cute if you're a fan of Richards and Kyle.
Series: Tales from the Pit [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011174
Kudos: 1





	Richards and Kyle vs The Evil Vending Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Athenrys prompted: Evil vending machine.
> 
> This is pretty much the penultimate of cracky writing. All dialogue. Very short. I like writing them a bit longer than this usually but eh. This one's still cute if you're a fan of Richards and Kyle.

THE SQUAD  
  
Kyle  
Rich, if it didn’t give you a granola bar, it’s probably because someone messed up loading it.  
  
Richards  
Every time though? Every single time that I punch in my Point account, it refuses to drop?  
Kyle  
I think it knows that you shouldn’t be wasting Points on shitty pre-made food.  
Richards  
...  
  
Tris: Hey guys? What happened to keeping the comm lines clear?  
Kyle  
Sorry, Tris  
Richards  
He really isn't.  
Kyle  
You know, you saying shit like that is why I haven't asked Brandon to remove that bug in the vending machine's code.  
Richards  
I _knew_ it wasn't a fucking fluke!  
  
tris: Can you _please_ argue about this off-comms??  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Previously a part of the "Tales from the Pit" compilation fic on my profile. Moving all of these to their own pieces in a series instead so they can be more accurately tagged on their own.


End file.
